Family business
by blackphanthom
Summary: AU . Part of my "Family secrets "Universe. Life become pretty interesant and intense when you mix family and work. Little glimpses inside the Gibbs' family . Tony/Gibbs father/son. Betaed for Murgy31


Hi again! This is part of my FAMILY SECRETS universe, I had this little stand alone pieces since a long time ago, but wasn´t so sure if they really fit into the long story, so i decided to post them like little stories apart. I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoy writing them. Love Roxxy.

A great thanks for my incredible beta Murgy31, who gave herself the time to pull her magic in this ( and is working hard in the next episode of Family Secrets. Thanks B!: Its means a lot!

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS

Weary  
Tell Me Will You Hold Me  
When Wrong, Will You Scold Me  
When Lost Will You Find Me?

But They Told Me  
A Man Should Be Faithful  
And Walk When Not Able  
And Fight Till The End  
But Im Only Human

Everyone´s Taking Control Of Me  
Seems That The World´s  
Got A Role For Me  
I´m So Confused  
Will You Show To Me  
You´ll Be There For Me  
And Care Enough To Bear Me

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISCNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS´NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS

**FAMILY BUSINESS**

**THE CAPE **

If someone told him a couple of years ago how his lives were going to turn out, he would have laughed in their face.

Everything happened so fast, he met Roxxane at the supermarket, both of them were trying to buy the last box of lasagna in the place. It was his turn to cook and he offered an italian meal for his father. So after all his flirting techniques failed,the coaxing practices were dismissed and the arguing was becoming intense , he being starving and with an hungry and impatience dad waiting for him at home , he throws a last curve and ask the lady for dinner, actually for share his lasagna dinner, surprisingly she said yes.

So she ended following him home in her car and sharing dinner with both of them, at first he had his suspicions, thinking that maybe someone was setting a trap for him and Gibbs, but after a couple of days and a very thoroughful background check from Abby's part , he just start to believe in love at first sight.

For once , his dad found his girl amazing, he wasn't growling at the woman and they even share funny moments together, worst, Roxxane and his dad share the same sick sense of humor, making him the victim of their twisted jokes. For all matters his dad seemed very happy and relaxed with Roxxane, which means the world for Tony, he found himself for first time being able to have in the same place the two persons he loved the most.

After a couple of months and a dozen of hot dates, Rox gave him the notice of his life, one night after work he found his apartment's door fully adorned with banners and balloons with the words: "Congratulations daddy" and "It's a baby" . Stunned, he opens the door and finds Roxxane in the middle of the living room holding in her hand a tiny baby's bootie. He is suddenly dizzy with joy, he was going to become a father, he was going to have his own family.

He drives home later and enters his father's bedroom, he attaches the two balloons he carries with him at the bed frame and leaves a note for Gibbs: _**"Its official, you're an old man**__**, someone will be calling**__** you "grandpa" in a few months".**_ Hours later, at six o´clock in the morning Jethro Gibbs was in his son's apartment squeezing the air out of him and Roxxane with lovely hugs, when he finally pull out of the hug, he could see tears in his father's eyes.

Things change for the better when Roxanne moves into Tony's apartment permanently. She is still fiercely independent but they were enjoying the home they were making together. Tony marveled everyday at the glow that Rox has gotten about her, due to her pregnancy, but what shocked him the most was the same change in his father. The older man changed too, he adopted a more healthy diet, slept at regular times and for the first time in almost 20 years he stopped building a boat in his basement and started to build a crib, his father and Roxxane spent a lot of time together chatting about baby´s furniture and things like that, a couple of months later when they learn that they were having a boy, his tiny apartment becomes full of blue knick knacks for the baby.

OoooOooooOooooOoooooOoooooOoooooOoooooOoooooOoooooOoooooOooooOo

He was prepared for the baby, they had everything they needed, even the name: Jackson Jethro, his son was named after his grandfather and his dad, even when he searched for another name - remembering that sometimes a name like that can be hard to live with it, even for his father- Roxxane insisted that they were having a strong boy and such strong baby deserve an equal strong name, obviously his father make had make an impression in Roxxane . But he wasn´t prepared to see Roxxane bleeding to death in the delivery's room, some complications with diabetes, he couldn´t hear the doctor, he couldn´t thinks straight, he just felt like his perfect world was falling apart in front of his eyes.

OooOooooOooooOooooOooooOooooOooooOOoooOoooOOoooOOoooOOooOoooO

**SIX MONTHS LATER**

Seeing at Gibbs attending his child, he know that he needs to gave thanks to God for gave him such an extraordinaire father, when J.J. was born he was so overwhelmed with sorrow that he barely remember how he and the baby arrived home, his dad - as usual- take control of the things and put all the mess in order. Now after a few months he can still feel the enormous gap that Roxxane left in his life, but he started to believe that he can survive the loss.

Gibbs was singing a lullaby for J.J. , they were living now at home, the apartment was to tiny for a baby and over all, bring him a bunch of sad memories. His son was looking at his grandpa with his eyes wide open, almost as if he was really paying attention. The baby really enjoyed the old man's company, looking at them, the younger man was sure they would be best friends for life. Tony thinks that in a weird way his son felt the same as him in Gibbs arms, safe and secure, yes, he know that there wasn´t a safest place in the world for his son that his grandfather´s arms.

"Hey Dad!" Tony murmured, placing a hand in his father shoulder "Dinner is ready. Come on J.J say good night to dada" _- that´s how his father choose to be called, Jacks was the grandpa and he; dadda- Gibbs handed Tony the baby after kissing him in the forehead.

"Something on your mind dad?" Tony asked his father who was eating in silence.

"I talked with the director this morning" answer Gibbs without lifting his eyes for the plate.

"Something important"

"I want to retire, Son"

"What?" Tony almost chocked over his dinner "But we talked about this before and you didn't want to then.

"It's not a complete retirement, I can still go to the office half of the days, mornings, mostly and the rest of the day I can work as a consultant"

"Why, why now? Did you have some kind of secret assignment?" Tony was afraid to lose his father and his boss at the same time.

"Yep! The most important assignment of my career," Gibbs offered curtly, teasing his son.

"Which is?" inquired Tony, leaning closer to the man, mentor, sitting across from him.

Gibbs lifted his face for the first time and looked eyes with Tony. "I need to take care of my grandson" he added putting a hand over Tony's

Tony felt his eyes watering "Thanks dad"

Yep, he definitely needs to say a pray to God.

OoooOooooOoooooooooOoooooOooooOOoooooOoooooOOoooOooooOoooooOooo

**TWO YEARS LATER**

"It's almost ready , I m just waiting the peas to boil. Did you call them? "

"Abby you know that J.J and dad hate peas"

"It wasn't a question , they need to eat them, it's good for their health" Abby addressed him with a wooden spoon in her hand.

"Since when you become such a healthy woman?" Tony smirked.

"Since I want my baby grown up as handsome as his father" Abby added with a twink "Hey Duckman! What about help me to set the table" She walked away before Tony can said anything.

"Her baby?" Tony said to himself. That wasn´t completely false, in the last year Abby become a surrogate mother to J.J, Gibbs was still working actively at NCIS and she would take care of J.J. when no one could. JJ became attached to her very quickly.

He was seeing her with new eyes , after all their years of friendship he was thinking of Abby as more than a friend, even last night, when they were saying good bye, he "accidentally" kissed Abby on the lips and he is still alive to relate it, so maybe, they have hope.

"Did you need any help Ducky?" he approached the old man who was setting the dining room table. Since a couple months ago J.J, Gibbs and himself were living in Ducky's residence, after his old mother passed away, Ducky suffered a severe depression, so they started to bring J.J. to make a little noise , suddenly they found moving to the old house, Ducky insisted, almost begged them to share the big mansion with him, he said that the big garden and the fresh air were very good for J.J and that he doesn´t have anyone else to live.

So after discussing the topic they accepted. To being honest he liked the house, but over all, he loved how J.J. enjoyed the place, he can play with the corgis under the overprotective care of his grandpa and Ducky, besides the kid seems to be mesmerized for the old doctor, no matter what J.J was doing, when he heard Ducky he ran to the old man and listen attentive to the good doctor long chat , and now that J.J. was turning in a little parrot himself, they found the perfect company to each other.

"Daddy,daddy,daddy!" Tony thoughs were abruptly interrupted for a little tornado that enter the room.

"Look daddy! I can fly !" The little boy said running around Tony with outstretched arms .

"Yeah, I see you can fly" Tony said ,kneeling in front of J.J. "because,… because you have a cape" he added analyzing the colorful piece of fabric, attached to his son´s neck. "Why did you have a cape son?"he asked seeing his father with narrowed eyes.

"_Dada gave to me_" The kid added brightly.

"Your dada gave you a cape?" he can see his dad smirking behind the boy.

"_Yeah, he said i ca be a suphero, just like you _" He remembered that embarrassing time, being a grown up kid, when he loves to play in the backyard with the red cape that his dad gave him, tied to his neck, dreaming in saving the world.

"_Di dada gave you a cape whn you are a kid daddy_?" the little boy struggled to put the long sentence together.

Tony lifted the kid in his arms, planting a kiss in his check "No kiddo, he doesn´t gave me a cape"

"Dadda!" the little boy gasped turning wide eyes to Gibbs, not able to believe that his dadda could lie to him.

"He doesn´t gave me a cape" Tony approached Gibbs with J.J. in his arms , pulling the older man in a half hug "He doesn´t gave me just a cape, he give me my wings" Tony hugged his father tightly _" a couple of strong and big wings, and then he __teaches me to fly" _he whispered in his father ears.

"Tony!"

"Tony, wake up! Come on sleeping beauty, wake up!"

Tony opens his eyes, startled and very disoriented, finding his father staring at him. He struggled to sit in the coach and rubbed the sleep of his eyes with his hand " Wh..what happened?"

"You fall asleep on the sofa again, that's what happened!" His dad answered pulling him to his feet.

"Where ..where is J.J? Tony said, looking around the room, scratching at his head.

"Who is J.J.?" asked Gibbs with narrowed eyes.

Tony exhaled a deepes breath. "I just had the weirdest dream"

When Tony was standing besides Gibbs, he throws his arms around the old man neck and place a tender kiss in his temple.

"Hey!" What was that for?" Asked Gibbs a little surprised.

"For teaching me to fly!" Tony answered not wanting to let go of his father warm hug.

In Our Darkest Hour

In My Deepest Despair

Will You Still Care?

Will You Be There?

In My Trials And My Tribulations

Through Our Doubts And Frustrations

In My Violence In My Turbulence

Through My Fear And My Confessions

In My Anguish And My Pain

Through My Joy And My Sorrow

In The Promise Of Another Tomorrow

I´ll Never Let You Part

For You´re Always In My Heart

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISCNISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS

That is. BTW, I have a half dozen of little pieces like this about familiar moments between Tony and Gibbs, let me know if you want to read a little more.

thanks

Roxxy-


End file.
